Software testing is performed to verify that software performs as it should. The process of software testing includes detecting issues in software, debugging the software, and verifying the issue is fixed. Undesirable issues in software result in abnormal behavior of the software. For example, a shopping application exhibiting abnormal behavior may display incorrect items in a shopping cart when trying to make purchases via the shopping application.